OTP AU LIST:SABRIEL
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Sabriel I based on my OTP AU list that I made. R
1. Author Notes

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, its basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Sabriel (Sam X Gabriel)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Welcome Home

Sam paced impatiently in the airport as he waited for the plane.

Gabriel is coming back home.

It was still hard to believe that his joyful lover has joined the army. He remembered how they fought about it, those long terrible shouting matches. He remembers how when they finally sat down and talked about it, letting Gabriel explain that she wanted to do something meaningful with his life, something important.

He remembered how he finally conceded and says he will have his support. He remembered that both of them started crying when Gabriel left, both hugging each other tightly, as they really didn't want to let go. He remembered going to Dean's place, drunk and sobbing how he shouldn't have let Gabriel go and how much he was going to miss him.

He remembered talking to Gabriel daily on skype, mostly of how their days were and how Gabriel was handling everything. Sam remembered sharing his excitement on the new case in the firm. He remembered comforting Gabriel when he and his unit went on a raid and he lost two people.

All these memories played out in his head when the plane came in.

He watched as the soldiers came in, some of the laughing and hugging family members. Sam craned his neck, looking for the tell-tale blond hair of Gabriel's.

"Sammy!"

Sam looked behind him and saw Gabriel running up to him. He smiled as he grabbed and hugged him tightly. He inhaled his scent and kissed his cheek.

"Dammit, Samsquatch." Gabriel said, his voice breaking, "I missed you so much."

"Me too, Gabe." He sobbed, "Me too."

He didn't care if they got weird looks from any of the people in the airport. Just one thing mattered to Sam.

His Gabriel was home.

AN: Here is my Sabriel version of my OTP AU list. First with military AU.

I could see Gabriel going to the army, possibly being deployed to Afghanistan or Iraq. Sam is of course, a lawyer. The image I got for this chapter is Sam and Gabriel hugging and kissing each other while Gabriel is in full army uniform. Dammit, I shouldn't be getting feels from this.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!

Next is college AU.


	3. Annoying and Adorable

Sam was trying to study his law book, he honesty was. But it was kind of hard to do since his roommate/boyfriend was distracting him.

He knows everyone thinks that they are a weird couple; him being a serious straight A law student and Gabriel being a prankster liberal art student. But they only see the outside version of them.

They don't see the Gabriel that's kind and lovable. Who listens patiently whenever Sam rants to him about classes, professors or his family. Who sometimes bakes cupcakes whenever either of them feel down. Gabriel who loves to cuddle and laugh.

Though right now, Sam would like nothing more than to strangle Gabriel or smother him with a pillow.

He tried to concentrate as Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh and drape himself over Sam's back.

"You know, I know exams are important, but…Pay attention to me." Gabriel whined.

Sam sighed and closed his textbook with a snap, feeling Gabriel tensed against his back.

"C'mere." He said, tackling Gabriel to the floor, who squeaked in surprise. Sam nuzzled his honey-blonde hair and sighs, looking at him.

"You're annoying." He said.

"And adorable."

"That too."

"What you're gonna do about it, Winchester?"

"I'm gonna shut your mouth," he growled and kissing him passionately, hearing the blonde moan.

He supposed he could take a 10 minute break.

AN: Here's the Sabriel college chapter, with Gabriel being his usual annoying self.

I think if Gabriel was ever Sams boyfriend, he will be a annoying little shit. Sam is a law student for obvious reasons and I chose Gabriel as a liberal art students because it's generally told that liberal arts majors are usually for students who don't know what they want to do. I can see Gabriel like that.

Next chapter is Grimm AU.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	4. Golden Feathers

Sam was in the kitchen when he heard a scream along with a squawk. He ran quickly to his bedroom, thinking Gabriel must have had another nightmare.

It has been six months since he found Gabriel hiding under a bridge, soaked from the rain and with no shoes on. Sam could see he needed help and quickly went to him, offering to take him to the hospital. Gabriel vehemently said no, so Sam just took him to his home.

He remembers helping Gabriel out, giving him his clothes and a towel to dry with. He learned Gabriels name and that he was running away from someone named Gordon. Sam remembered the dark bruises on his ankles and wrists, like he was tied up somewhere.

He remembers Gabriel slowly opening up to him, how he had a big sweet tooth, loved monster movies and likes to read tabloids. But he still flinched from touch and had nightmares a lot, but he was getting better. Gabriel then one day asked Sam to sit down and he told him everything.

He started talking about creatures called Wesen and that are animal/human type hybrids. Gabriel is a wesen called a Seltenvogel, a very rare wesen that is coveted by collectors. Gordon, who was a blutblad, kidnapped him one day and locked him in his basement so he could sell him, but Gabriel then escaped. He had no idea how long he stayed captive for.

Sam must have looked skeptical because Gabriel smiled him and says he could show him. He then tilted his head and morphed in front of him.

Gabriels nose turned into a beak and a golden plumage grew out of his head as he chirped. Sam gasped as he stepped back, disbelief coursing through his system. Gabriel then morphed back to his human form; the only thing staying from his wesen form was his golden eyes.

Gabriel looked heartbroken and looked like he was about to flee, until Sam went to him and hugged him tightly, saying he was sorry and he was just surprised. He also said that he would protect him, making Gabriel give out a relieved sigh.

Sam was then eager to know about the wesen world, learning they would call someone like him a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen and how many of history's greatest people were actually wesen. He had, as his brother Dean would say, a big nerd-gasm.

Sam's mind then went back to the present as he burst into Gabriel's room, seeing Gabriel curled up in a ball, fully woged and chirping. Sam went over to him and held him tightly, nuzzling his plumage.

"Its ok, Gabe." He crooned, "Its ok, you're safe."

Gabriel woged back and he looked at Sam with frightened and pleading eyes.

"Sam, what if Gordon finds me? What if he finds me?"

"He won't, I promise."

"But he's a blutblad, he could kill you."

"Well, it's gonna be hard to take me down."

Sam chuckled, but Gabrile still looked unconvinced. Sam just sighed and held Gabriel tighter.

"I promised to protect you and I always will."

Gabriel gave a content sigh and snuggled into Sam's chest.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Gabe."

AN: My Sabriel Grimm AU!

I was really wracking my brain to decide which wesen Gabriel was going to be. My boyfriend first said this goblin type wesen since its more Gabriels speed, but I decided a seltenvogel because it has gold feathers and I think Gabriel will be awesome like that. So here, Sam is human while Gabriel is wesen, a very vulnerable one. I just put Gordon Walker here for the hell of it; I put him as blutblad, though that's more of a werewolf type.

Next is Domestic AU!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or Grimm!


End file.
